Misty Flames
by A Petaline Tansywish
Summary: When Fireheart and Mistyfoot met up to talk about how Oakheart really died, Mistyfoot left feeling strange. She was self-concious and nervous; things she never is. Mistyfoot dissmisses it all and soon returns back to her normal self. But when she sees Fireheart at the next Gathering and the feelings come back, she realizes something- she's in love with a ThunderClan warrior.
1. Allegiances and prolouge

**Hello once more! It's Tansywish (obviously)! Here's a great new story that I adopted from KatieK101. Thanks, Katie! :D Anyway, here's your chapter! I'll try to update this once a week at least.**

* * *

**Allegiance****s**

ThunderClan

LEADER **Bluestar**- blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle

DEPUTY **Tigerclaw**- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

MEDICINE CAT **Yellowfang**- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan

**Apprentice, Cinderpelt**- dark gray she-cat

WARRIORS

**Whitestorm**- big white tom

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

**Darkstripe**- sleek black and gray tabby tom

**Longtail**- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Runningwind**- swift tabby tom

**Willowpelt**- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Mousefur**- small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Fireheart**- handsome ginger tom

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Graystripe**- long haired solid gray tom

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Dustpelt**- dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**- pale ginger she-cat

APPRENTICES

**Swiftpaw**- black and white tom

**Brackenpaw**- golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudpaw**- long haired white tom

**Brightpaw**- white she-cat with ginger splotches

**Thornpaw**- golden brown tabby tom

QUEENS

**Frostfur**- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**Brindleface**- pretty tabby

**Goldenflower**- pale ginger coat

**Speckletail**- pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

ELDERS

**Halftail**- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

**Smallear**- gray tom with very small ears; oldest tom in ThunderClan

**Patchpelt**- small black and white tom

**One-eye**- pale gray she-cat; oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

**Dappletail**- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

RiverClan

LEADER **Crookedstar** -a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

DEPUTY **Leopardfur** -unusually spotted golden tabby she-ca

MEDICINE CAT **Mudfur** -long-haired light brown tom

WARRIORS

**Blackclaw** -smoky black tom  
**Apprentice, Heavypaw**

**Mistyfoot**- blue-gray she-cat

**Stonefur **-a gray tom with battle-scarred ears  
**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Loudbelly **-a dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Silverstream **-a pretty slender silver tabby

**Whiteclaw**- a dark warrior

ELDERS

**Graypool** -thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

ShadowClan

LEADER **Nightstar**- old black tom

DEPUTY **Cinderfur**- thin gray tom

MEDICINE CAT **Runningnose**- small gray and white tom

WARRIORS

**Stumpytail**- brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Wetfoot**- gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Littlecloud**- very small tabby tom

QUEENS

**Dawncloud **-small tabby

**Darkflower **-black she-cat

**Tallpoppy **-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

LEADER **Tallstar**- black and with tom with a very long tail

DEPUTY **Deadfoot**- black and white tom with a twisted paw

MEDICINE CAT **Barkface**- short-tailed brown tom

WARRIORS

**Mudclaw**- mottled dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Webpaw**

**Tornear**- tabby tom

**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

**Onewhisker**- young brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

QUEENS

**Ashfoot**- gray she-cat

**Morningflower**- tortoiseshell queen

* * *

_Prolouge_

_A bright ginger tom weaved through warriors locked in the midst of battle. Jumping off of_ _a smooth rock, he landed forepaws first on the hard earth. Turning_ around, he saw he was facing a small white and gold tom. An apprentice, by the looks of it. _This will be easy_, the older tom thought.

The ginger cat suddenly leapt at the apprentice, not giving him much time to react. He swerved to one side, and the older cat snagged his left shoulder.

Letting out a painful screech, the white and yellow tom shrugged away from his opponent's grasp and jumped on his back. Yowling, the orange tom flipped over, knocking the breath out of the smaller tom.

The ThunderClan warrior got on top of his enemy's back and dug his claws in a little more than he (and the apprentice) was comfortable with. As the bright orange tom withdrew his claws, the smaller cat twisted around and lunged forward, biting his shoulder.

Snarling, the older warrior leapt on the apprentice's back again, this time not hesitating to stretch his claws as far as the could go, and into the younger cat's shoulders. As he brought his claws out of his opponent's back slowly, the white and gold tom fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

As the ginger warrior looked up, he saw a blue-gray she-cat, her gaze locked on his as her eyes started to shimmer with tears. She leapt off of a rock and padded down to join him.

She whispered something, and her voice cracked as she buried her nose in the apprentice's fur. His breathing was very shallow, and blood was pouring out of the vigorous wounds the older warrior had given him.

Just then, a cat on the rocks yowled a retreat, and the two groups of cats backed away for each other, giving the latter hisses and dirty looks. Three other smaller cats padded up to join the grieving she-cat, giving the ThunderClan warrior funny looks.

He asked a question and the ginger she-cat snarled at him. Standing up, the older she-cat placed her tail on top of each apprentice's head, quickly introducing them to the ThunderClan warrior before placing the dead apprentice's body on her back to carry. Flanked by the three younger cats, she padded in the opposite direction of the orange tom.

Staring her way until she was out of sight, the tom wished desperately that he could follow her.

* * *

**How did you like it? Feel free to drop a review! :D Sorry if the prolouge was boring or repetitive; I had to make it like that for the end of the story to make sense. You'll see. Expect another chapter sometime this week! Ciao! :)**

**~Tansywish :D**


	2. Chapter one

**It's me again! Thank you for all my reviews, favs and follows! :D You guys are AWESOME! I really don't have anything else to say, so read away!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

"...and Silverstream, Blackclaw, Heavypaw and Mistyfoot on the fishing patrol." Leopardfur meowed before padding off to join her border patrol.

Mistyfoot rose to her paws and followed the three other cats out of the camp, taking a few moments to admire the sun rising up into the sky.

After a little bit, they neared the river. "We're going to go farther upstream to fish, Mistyfoot," Blackclaw meowed gently, gesturing to his apprentice. "Want to come with us?"

"No thanks," the blue-gray she-cat replied breezily. "I'll stay here."

Blackclaw turned around and walked farther away, Heavypaw following. "I think I'll go with them," Silverstream said, a hint of regret in her voice. "See you later. Hope you catch a lot."

"Thanks."

The silver she-cat padded after the toms. Mistyfoot swished her tail patiently, waiting for fish to swim by so she could dunk her paws in the water and feel the excitement of the kill. While she waited, she looked up once and saw that specks of a familiar ginger pelt shone through spaces on a bush where leaves were separated. The blue-gray she-cat was surprised that he was this close to the border alone.

"Fireheart?"

The orange tom lifted his head. "Mistyfoot?" he also looked somewhat confused. "What are you doing here?"

_I'm in my own territory_, the she-cat thought, stifling an amused _mrrow_. "Hunting. What about you?" Mistyfoot didn't want to sound nosy, but Fireheart had asked the same question, so why couldn't she?

"Hunting as well." The tom came all the way out from behind the bush, which Mistyfoot now realized was farther away than she thought. He licked a forepaw and drew it up over an ear. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," she replied lightly. Suddenly, she saw movement below her, and acting upon instinct, lashed out her paw and scooped a wriggling fish out of the river. Nipping the back of it's neck, it went limp in her paw and she set it beside her.

"Nice catch," Fireheart purred. Mistyfoot blushed, turning her head and wondering why she had had such a reaction to one simple comment. "It's nothing."

The orange-pelted warrior's gaze suddenly turned serious. "It's convenient I would meet you here- I need to talk to you about...Oakheart."

"Oakheart?" Mistyfoot whipped her head back and looked at him, a pang of sadness hitting her chest. Her father had been a worthy and noble warrior, but had died during a battle of Sunningrocks a few moons back. Mistyfoot and her littermate, Stonefur, missed him dearly. "What about Oakheart?"

"Well," Fireheart shifted his paws nervously. "I found out how he really died."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumors say that Redtail killed Oakheart before he died. You knew who Redtail was, right?" When Mistyfoot nodded, he continued.

"A ThunderClan apprentice named Ravenpaw said that he saw Redtail was killed by- another cat- before Oakheart died." Mistyfoot gasped. "The who killed him?" Fireheart's expression was unreadable.

"He was killed by a falling boulder not much later." the blue-gray she-cat was shocked. "I'm so sorry," Fireheart meowed softly. Mistyfoot heaved a heavy, sad sigh.

"There's no need, really. I have lots of great memories of him, and I'm glad he didn't join StarClan sooner." The was a stony silence until she heard the rest of her patrol coming to join up with her.

"Oh! I...I think you might want to go..." Mistyfoot meowed awkwardly.

"See you hopefully at the next Gathering!" the ginger tom chirped before disappearing into the forest.

As soon as he had gone, Mistyfoot started pondering things she'd never intentionally thought of before.

_Does my pelt look okay?_

_Do I smell foul?_

_Did I talk too fast?_

_Did I talk too slow?_

Shaking off the thoughts, she heard the rest of the patrol coming even closer. Just before she came within eyeshot of them, she caught another fish and let it drop down next to her other piece of prey.

"You only caught two fish?" Heavypaw asked, bragging about his multiple pieces of prey. "I've got four!"

Silverstream looked slightly amused, and Blackclaw gave his apprentice a warning look before padding closer to Mistyfoot and whispering in her ear. "Don't pay any attention to him. Apprentices think they know everything. I think they're great catches." Surprisingly, Blackclaw's comment didn't make her feel the same way that Fireheart's praise did, and she wondered why.

"Come on! Let's go!" Heavypaw dashed ahead, Blackclaw being the first to go after him. Silverstream was not far behind him. Sighing, Mistyfoot grabbed her fish and followed quietly.


	3. Chapter two

**Hello, loyal readers and reviewers! I have cometh forth to thee today with a new chapter! I hope thy enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. *sobs uncontrollably* Idea belongs to KatieK101. Thanks, Katie! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Come on, Mistyfoot!"

Silverstream was right in front of the blue-gray she-cat as they half-walked half-ran to the log where the land and the island connected. She followed her over the wide tree trunk, then hopping off as the trunk touched the island.

Most of the Clan was already there; the blue-gray warrior had been day dreaming, thus explaining why she had fallen behind the group. Silverstream had been nice enough to stay with her.

"Come _on_!" the silver she-cat whined playfully, tugging on Mistyfoot's tail.

"I'm coming! Don't twist your tail into a knot over it! Or _my_ tail! Let go!" Silverstream rolled her eyes as the two friends stepped into the throng of gathered cats.

Mistyfoot found herself walking toward the spot where most ThunderClan cats stood. She wondered why she had this sudden instinct, and started walking in he opposite direction. Before she had the chance to get away, Fireheart pushed his way towards her through the crowd of chattering cats.

"Mistyfoot?" he asked.

"What?" She spun around. "Oh. Hi, Fireheart." She meowed.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"Just late." the blue-gray she-cat told him flatly.

The ginger warrior failed to stifle a purr. "I'm glad you came." He whispered.

_That's__ nice of him,_ Mistyfoot thought. _Wait. Why would he care? Why would _I_ care?_

A sudden breeze made the leaves on Fourtrees wave and ruffled the fur on their pelts. Unexpectedly, Fireheart got closer to Mistyfoot and rubbed his fur against hers, warming her up a bit. "Chilly out, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Mistyfoot muttered, surprised at the ginger warrior's actions.

"How's everything going in RiverClan?" Fireheart lowered his voice as the leaders started talking.

At first, Mistyfoot thought he was trying to gather information to tell ThunderClan, as some sort of spying, but when she looked him in the eye, she was surprised to see that his expression was serious.

"It's okay, no shortage of prey, and- wait, you could just listen to Crookedstar give his report!" there was a hint of amusement in the last part of her meow.

"I know," the tom whispered, "but I wanted to hear it from you."

Confused, Mistyfoot gave her chest fur a few awkward licks. "Well...look! Crookedstar's speaking now. A perfect time to figure out _what's going on_."

Fireheart snorted with amusement, not even glancing at the leaders. "You sure are confusing, bright eyes."

Mistyfoot was taken aback by the nickname, and even more surprised when she thought she liked it. "I could say the same for you."

The orange tom pretended to be insulted. "How could you say that about me? You hardly know me!"

She _mrrowed_ in amusement. "You hardly know me, either!"

"True, true," Fireheart meowed. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hey, sometime we should-"

"Fireheart?" "Mistyfoot?"

He was cut off by the meows of Graystripe and Silverstream, who had come to fetch their friends. "Didn't you hear Tallstar end the Gathering?" Silverstream asked her worriedly as soon as she got within earshot of her.

"Yes," she lied. Mistyfoot actually hadn't heard him; maybe it was because she was wrapped up in the converstion with Fireheart. Turning her head, she could see ShadowClan had already left, and WindClan had shortly followed. Bluestar was furiously waiting for Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Well...um...see you next Gathering?" Fireheart mananged to say before he was half-dragged away by Graystripe.

"Yeah...sure..." Mistyfoot stuttered, shouldered by Silverstream over to RiverClan. As soon as they caught up, RiverClan began to run back to their camp, fortunately not at full speed because of the elders.

The blue-gray she-cat nearly tripped over a tree root as her mind wandered back to the night's events. She suddenly felt self-concious again. _What does all this mean? I don't get it. I've never felt anything like this before,_ Mistyfoot thought.

And then it dawned on her.

_I'm in love with him._

* * *

**I'm willing to make what I might say is a fair trade with y'all:**

**I give you a fluffy chapter, and you give me reviews. That would be sweet! :) Thank you to all of my readers and especially my reviewers! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**BIG PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING OVER RAINBOWS! YIPPEE! XD Thanks,**

**~Tansywish :D**


	4. Chapter three

**Reveiwers, fav-ers, followers, and kitties of all ages! Welcome to the fourth installment of Misty Flames, written by yours truly... Tansywish! *applause* In all seriousness, I'm really sorry for the long time it took for me to update! I actually wrote this chapter last night after a week and a half of writers block flu. I had a BRAIN LIGHTBULB! XD Thanks for your patience. Enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Tansy obviously does not own Warriors. Zé idea belongs to lé KatieK101.**

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Mistyfoot?"

Silverstream turned her head to smooth down a tuft of shoulder fur. "You seem... off."

Mistyfoot lay her head down on her paws. The Gathering that night had seemed to go by too fast and she was confused about Fireheart's actions towards her. _What is happening? Does he like me back the same way?_

_No. Mistyfoot, you're crazy._

_I might not be totally out of my mind!_

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

_There's no way Fireheart likes me._

_Come to think of it, there's no way I can like him either._

_It's illegal._

_I wish it wasn't._

_No. I'm perfectly fine! It's the warrior code! What am I thinking?_

_I-_

"Mistyfoot?" Silverstream snapped the blue- gray warrior out of a trance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, you were socializing a bit too much with that ThunderClan warrior..." Silverstream instantly regretted her words.

"I've kept you're secret about Graystr-"

"Keep it down!" Silverstream hissed. Most of the RiverClan warriors had fallen asleep, but Blackclaw was still half- awake at the other side of the den. Mistyfoot frowned at her Clanmate.

"You know what you're doing is wrong!" The blue- gray she-cat hissed.

The silver warrior licked one paw and awkwardly drew it over an ear. "Well... It's love, Mistyfoot." She said simply. "And you can't stop us from being in love. You can try. But I don't think Clan boundaries matter. If it's love, it's love."

As Mistyfoot dozed off, she fell asleep pondering her good friend's words of wisdom.

* * *

Mistyfoot lay just outside RiverClan's warrior's den, sharing tounges with a lithe, light gray tom. Though he, in turn, helped groom his littermate's pelt, his gaze was not focused on her.

The she-cat got a mischievous look on her face. "Still got your eye on Shadepaw, I see," she teased.

"She's almost ready to receive her warrior name, and she'll make a good warrior." Stonefur defended himself.

Mistyfoot purred with amusement. "I'm just teasing," she meowed, rising to her paws. "I'm happy for you."

Stonefur blinked gratefully at his sister. "Thanks,"

Mistyfoot put the mysterious face on again. "Are you sure she's going to get her warrior name soon? I thought you took more relaxing strolls in the forest than hunting lessons or battle practice."

The gray tom stood up also, playfully shoving Mistyfoot to the side. "She learns a lot quickly!"

"What are you two talking about?"

Silverstream padded up to the play- fighting siblings, who quickly regained their posture and stood upright. "Nothing," Stonefur mumbled.

The gray she-cat locked her gaze on Mistyfoot. "Could you come hunting with me? Alone?" There was an edge to her mew. "Please?" Mistyfoot could tell by the look in her eyes that she needed her to go. Something also told her that they wouldn't be hunting.

"Alright. See you later, Stonefur."

The gray warrior nodded before he padded off to his apprentice. "I told Shadepaw we'd go hunting this morning."

"I'm sure she'll learn a lot." Mistyfoot meowed sarcastically. Stonefur just rolled his eyes, and Silverstream looked confused. When her littermate walked away, Silverstream began to lead her towards the camp entrance. "I need to tell you something." She whispered.

When the two were well away from the camp, Silverstream sat down by a bush and gestured for Mistyfoot to do the same.

"Well?" Mistyfoot prompted her friend after a few moments of awkward silence.

Silverstream pawed at the ground nervously. "I'm- I'm expecting kits." Her voice cracked.

"That's great, Silverstream!" Mistyfoot exclaimed. But the blue- gray she-cat's excitement was short lived when she realized with a sinking heart who the father was. _Graystripe_. Her kits were half- clan.

Silverstream choked back tears. "What will I do? What will I say to Crookedstar? What will I say to Graystripe?"

Mistyfoot, being a more experienced and older warrior than the silver she-cat, had always been able to give her advice. But now, she had nothing to say. "I- I don't know, Silverstr-"

Mistyfoot cut herself off in mid-sentence. She smelled a familiar, yet unfamiliar stench. One that should not be smelled in RiverClan territory. _ThunderClan_!

"Silverstream," Mistyfoot whispered. "You smell that?" The she-cat nodded feebly. Mistyfoot rose to her paws, and so did Silverstream. The blue- gray she-cat picked up the scent trail and stopped in front of a huge juniper bush after a few moments of stalking. She dropped into a crouch, and in an instant, sprang behind the bush. She was very surprised with what she saw.

_Graystripe and... Fireheart!_

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! :) Another cliffhanger! Or at least one cliffhanger!**

**Im waiting. Is anybody going go to say it? Oh alright I'll say it myself! HAPPY 12TH BIRTHDAY TANSY! *confetti appears out of nowhere and applause and hoots sound* Thank you, pre-recorded birthday track! XD By the way, my b-day was on he 9th so I guess it's belated.**

**You know the drill, follow, fav (I'm still not sure if that's a word! :D), review, all that jazz. Oh and remember! Stay awesome! :)**

**~Tansywish :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi kittyie. It's been a long, long time for me. So I had this brilliant idea! Why not ask my friend to help me write this chapter? So that's exactly what I did. And guess what? Do you know part of the reason why it took me a long long to write (and I'm also lazy with my posting)? I mean, of course I had some ideas for the next chapter, but not many. One of the reasons is that my friend called Mistyfoot _MistyFLIGHT_ the ENTIRE CHAPTER. She was really embarrassed, but it only took me a few minutes to correct. ****So... yeah. I don't want to waste your time so just read the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Warriors, blah blah blah, the idea belongs to KatieK101, blah blah blah. You know.**

* * *

Misty Flames Chapter Four

Mistyfoot let her gaze sweep over the two ThunderClan cats before her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned them hotly.

Silverstream quickly jumped to the intruder's defense. "Mistyfoot, these are just-"

"-tresspassers, I know." The blue- gray she-cat cut her off flatly. "What I would like to know is what they're doing on RiverClan territory." It was a little bit hard for Mistyfoot to be stern when she saw Fireheart's gaze was locked on hers, his bright green eyes boring into her blue ones. She knew he was trying to communicate silently with her, and she got his message: Please let us go.

_Does he really think I'm going to give up that easily? Although I am swayed a bit... No. What am I thinking? I must confront Fireheart. I mean both of them. I don't want to talk to him alone, do I? Well... No. Snap out of it, Mistyfoot, and get this over with._

The she-cat cleared her throat. "So, what _are _you doing on RiverClan territory?"

Both of the toms looked nervous and exchanged glances. Graystripe looked worse. "Well," the gray tom meowed, "I just wanted to talk to Silverstream." The last part of his meow was barely audible. Fireheart shoved his companion forward. "Go on," Mistyfoot heard the ginger tom whisper into his ear. She glared at him crossly.

"Silverstream?" Graystripe meowed, padding forward a little bit. All three cats looked to Mistyfoot. She nodded her head and swished her tail as to say, "Talk somewhere else." They disappeared behind a few other bushes.

After an awkward silence, Fireheart spoke up. "So...is everything alright? You seem kind of off."

Mistyfoot stifled a _mrrow_ of amusement. Silverstream had asked her almost the exact same thing the previous night! "I'm fine," she said coolly. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Another silence.

"I don't know." The ginger tom meowed. "It's just that... Never mind." Fireheart turned his head to one side and licked some shoulder fur flat. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." He pawed at the ground nervously.

Mistyfoot looked up. "What?" She asked, interested in what the ThunderClan cat had to say.

"Well... Well, I was thinking we could maybe... You know..."

"No, I don't know. Tell me." Mistyfoot meowed calmly.

"Maybe meet sometime so we could talk or something." he blurted out the sentence fast and quiet. The blue-gray she-cat barely heard him.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "That's against the warrior code! Do you think I became deputy by meeting in secret with toms- from other clans!- that I barely know?" Mistyfoot looked at Fireheart directly in the eyes before breaking eye contact and staring at the ground. Fireheart exhaled.

"But that's why I want to get together," Fireheart meowed. "To learn more about you. And to tell you about me." Mistyfoot continued to look at the earthy ground, shifting her paws.

"So that's a no, then?" Fireheart whispered.

Mistyfoot was about to nod, but then spoke up. "Okay," she meowed, surprising herself.

"Really?" Fireheart brightened. "Great!" he padded closer to Mistyfoot. "Where should we meet? And when?"

Mistyfoot thought it over, her heart in her throat with happiness. She didn't know why she was so happy; she shouldn't like him in the first place, he was from another Clan...but she felt like this was supposed to happen... Like it was destiny... Mistyfoot shook her head, snapping out from her trance. "How about we slip away at the next gathering? It's only a quarter moon away," she suggested.

The ThunderClan warrior nodded. "That sounds good." He said. "I'll see you then?"

"Yes," Mistyfoot forced her gaze away from Fireheart's piercing green eyes.. _So handsome... No. Think rationally._

It was then that Mistyfoot was thankful that Silverstream and Graystripe came out of the bushes. Graystripe cleared his throat. "We'd better be getting back... Bye Silverstream..."

"See you at the Gathering," The gray queen meowed uncertainly, padding to Mistyfoot's side.

Fireheart walked back towards the ThunderClan camp with Graystripe. Mistyfoot felt a pang of sadness as the last trace of his ginger fur dissapeared behind a patch of bracken. Silverstream followed Mistyfoot's gaze with interest before they too went back to RiverClan camp.

Mistyfoot just hoped that by the time they got back, no one would realize that they had been gone at all.

* * *

**Hey again. Sorry for the semi-short chapter, running out of inspiration. :( I am still going to update all of my stories from time to time though. So, I guess I'll see you soon, kitties.**

**-Tansy :)**


End file.
